Smile John
by jWatson-Holmes
Summary: Sherlock has been with John for quite some while now. He had just noticed that, all the time they've been together, he has never seen John smile before. So he tries to make John smile. I mean a little smile wouldn't hurt. Right?
1. Smile John

**Chapter One: Smile John**

Hi Watson_Holmes here, this story is also on AO3.

Disclaimer: Obviously freeform, and I write for fun. Or from Boredom. Very obvious that Sherlock is not mine or anybody's. He owns himself just like every other person owns themselves. Okay, maybe BBC Worldwide Limited, Hartswood Films, Moffatiss and ACD too.

Not betaed- Actually, many thanks to **PaperbackHeart** (!), they volunteered to beta chapters 1,2,& 3! Enjoy. :D

* * *

"Seriously, why does he always look so sad and plain all the time?" Sally Donovan frowned in John's direction. Everyone was catching their breath from the latest pun, even Sherlock had to control himself from laughing like an idiot.

Sherlock lifted a brow at Sally's remark, letting his head drift to John. John was standing by the corner of the room, completely unfazed by the Yard's recent joke. His expression was so flat, so serious, Sherlock had to try not chuckle at John's mortifying neutral expression.

"Oi, freak," Sally probed, "What did you do to him? Is your 'sociopathy' becoming contagious? Although, come to think of it, we've all never seen John smile before."

"Of course no-," Sherlock froze, realizing the same fact. How had this simple observation slipped from his mind?

Interesting. Something new, oh this could be very interesting. Sherlock bored his eyes into John's head, eager to start his new experiment.

~/~

A sudden chill came over John, sure that someone was staring at him. And definitely not from the usual gaze, usual eyes. He turned to find Sherlock grinning at him, giving one of his 'interested' looks. Not good, not good at all. John mentally panicked as Sherlock strode toward him after dismissing himself from Sally's company.

"221B now." Sherlock dragged John toward the door's direction.

"Ugh, Sherlock stop it. I know how to walk perfectly fine," John hissed.

His flatmate rolled his eyes and dropped his hand, but continued to hurry John. The ride back to Baker Street was very uncomfortable. John felt Sherlock's intense gaze on his neck the entire ride. He shifted further away from Sherlock as much as possible, almost absolutely sure that Sherlock was staring either from lust or murder. Probably murder. Oh God, what did he do to make Sherlock act this way?

The cab stopped. As John reached out to pay, Sherlock dragged him out before he could even utter 'thank you' to the cabbie. John was guided upstairs and shoved harshly into his chair.

"What the hell was all that for?" he demanded. Sherlock could at least give a reason for all his childish nonsense.

"John. Do me a favour," Sherlock said sternly.

"All this for a favour, Sherlock?" John was torn between punching and throttling his stupidly selfish flatmate.

He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temple waiting for Sherlock to say something. Nothing - he didn't hear anything. Frowning, he looked up and nearly jumped out of his chair. Sherlock's face was just inches away from his. Sherlock's hands shot out and grasped John's head firmly, using both thumbs to lift the corners of his mouth.

John flushed from the absurdity of it all, as well as what he probably looked like under Sherlock's hands.

~/~

Sherlock promptly lifted the corners of John's lips; it looked ridiculous. It wasn't a real smile at all, and that made it worse. Sherlock sucked in air to keep from laughing.

"Shwrwok, yucnletgnew." Sherlock snapped his head up to see a slightly red John, whose eyes flashed with annoyance. He reluctantly let go of John's head, watching him rub his jaw, waiting for the right moment to speak.

"John, I need you to smi-,"

"Oh, GOD NO!" he yelled horrified, jumping away from Sherlock.

"Come on, John. One smile won't hurt."

"Why are you so interested in me smiling? There are far more interesting subjects you can find to entertain yourself with," John groaned. Sherlock was very intrigued. What is it that is making John not want to smile? Was it that bad? Some childhood trauma? New questions bloomed in his head.

"Well then, John," Sherlock smiled. "We'll have to approach this in a different way."

John stared with a mortified expression.

~/~

"Let's call this 'Smile John'."

John was a few shades paler after Sherlock had finished speaking.


	2. John, a Sociopath?

**A/N: Have you guys watched _Forever_ yet?**

 **Chapter Summary:** John has a secret, he can't smile. Well he can, but unlike normal people.

* * *

 _"Let's call this, Smile John."_

 _John was truly many shades paler when Sherlock finished speaking._

xxx

John won't smile, he really doesn't want to. He knows _can_ smile, he just hates doing so because when he _does_ he scares half of the living daylight out of people. That's just the way he smiles, he can't change it. John tried his best to glare at Sherlock, only to be rewarded with a wider grin.

"Sherlock," John groaned.

Sherlock ignored him, swivelling toward the direction of his own room coming back with a camera and some papers. John frowned; what was Sherlock going to do, interrogate him by using peer pressure with his penetrating gaze?

"John, lets make a deal. If I can make you smile within one month, then I will do what ever you tell me to do for one week. Under some circumstances of course. If you still won't smile; I'll blackmail you, go to Mycroft for your papers, invade all your privacy, hack into your accounts, make you look stu-"

"Ok, ok! I agree, since it seems I have no choice Sherlock," John raised his good arm.

"John, you _do_ know how to smile right?"

"Of course I do! It's just-when I smile," John bit his lip, "I tend to scare people away. A lot." Sherlock raised both eyebrows, John warily gave in, "I look like I want to murder somebody, when I smile."

Sherlock sputtered and started laughing really hard.

* * *

Sherlock couldn't control himself, John looking like a murder? Definitely something that he can't imagine, an army doctor who wears fluffy jumpers running around looking like he just killed someone.

"SHERLOCK! It is not funny!" He lifted his head to see a very flushed doctor. Control yourself Sherlock, he twisted his lips.

"I'm sorry? You said you feel like you want to murder people when you smile?"

"Yes-No! Sherlock, I _look_ like I want to murder not I _want_ to murder. You daft idiot," John scowled. Of course. There is no reason for John to feel like murdering someone, let alone want to murder. He's a doctor.

Details, he needed more details. Sherlock had to see how John smiles.

* * *

"Smile John."

"No!"

"Just this once? _Please_."

John sighed, "Just don't freak out."

John felt the familiar tugging, his mouth began to twitch. He broke into a grin and smiled. John looked up and saw Sherlock smirking, fascinated by his smile. Not good, definitely not good. Sherlock should be afraid of him when he smiled, instead he was just sitting there mesmerized. _God, he looks like he wants to dissect me or at least put in a trophy case_ , John frowned.

John leaned back in his chair, pinched the bridge of this nose. He sighed, "What now?"

* * *

John's smile was beyond average, what any normal human being would call plain creepy. _Perfect._ Sherlock could use really John's smile on someone he really hates, someone like ANDERSON.

Sherlock saw John flinch as he stood abruptly, "Come John, to New Scotland Yard."

"What for?" John inquired as Sherlock picked up his phone. He finished texting his message and looked down at John.

"We're going to borrow Lestrade and Company."

* * *

 **A/N:** Let's just call John's smile, the most creepiest smile on Earth.

Yeah?

Please comment if you want to include anything. :D


	3. We're Working!

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Sherlock was pacing back and forth in front of NSY. John decided to ignore the detective staying put in one place.

John sighed thinking of their stupid conversation in the car, _'I'm going to use them to find out your... types of smiles.'_ Sherlock ended up being punched at in the guts for trying to bend the deal into an experiment. John wasn't stupid.

Lestrade ended up storming out of the Scotland Yard building, his face twitching in annoyance.

"Lestrade, you took lots longer to come out than usual since your time was nine minutes... bit over average if I'd say," Sherlock muttered loud enough for Lestrade to hear, while grabbing John's wrist.

"Well _excuse_ me. I had to make a great deal just to get Donovan, let alone Anderson, out of their working hours," Lestrade shot Sherlock a look.

John wrenched his hands out of Sherlock's grip, for God's sake the man had his own phone. He made a face at Lestrade's amused expression.

No, _not gay_. Then stalked off frustratedly ignoring Donovan and Anderson's irrational questions.

~/~

Sherlock swiftly brought out 221c's keys and dangled them in front of John's face.

"And the the 'Great Sherlock Holmes' does it again, how in the world do you manage to find the keys all the time?" John snatched the keys from Sherlock's grasp before the detective would make him look like a nuisance of himself.

"Easy, Mrs. Hudson has a spare set hanging behind the mantle piece," Sherlock watched John open the door. "She did change the location again this time."

He grinned when John suddenly paused in front of the door, Sherlock had already set the whole 'interrogation' room up.

"Dastard..."

Sherlock ignored his upcoming rant to retrieve Lestrade, Donovan, and Idiot Anderson from upstairs.

"Please tell me this isn't another one of your spider on a tree tricks," Anderson grumbled as Sherlock shoved the lot down the stairs.

"Nope it's better."

~/~

The retired army doctor twitched nervously under the low lighting waiting for the worst.

He nearly jumped when the door suddenly hit the wall with a surprising amount of speed and Anderson was suddenly shoved through the opening, Sherlock also stepped in nonchalantly.

"John we're ready," Sherlock said as he pushed Anderson into the chair across John's, the doctor could've sworn he saw his crazy flatmate holding a piece of rope. Hopefully John didn't have to knock out Sherlock if he tried to do anything brash.

"Sherlock..."

Sherlock ignored John and brought out a camera, because _noooo_ of course the mastermind would record this for entertainment. John was slightly regretting his decision at the moment.

Anderson was squirming in his chair at the moment, and John felt bad for him. Just a little bit. The guy was a trouble at times but- no he _is_ a git, an idiot at that; Anderson always bullied Sherlock he didn't deserve any of John's pity.

Adrenaline was suddenly coursing through John's veins.

"Smile for the camera," Sherlock pointed the lens at both John and Anderson. John was smiling.

~/~

Hilarious, absolutely undeniably hilarious. Sherlock had tears streaming down his face.

The idiot actually _screamed_ like a girl and fainted when he saw the doctor's face, Sherlock instantly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stop that!" John hissed.

Sherlock heard Lestrade's voice calling out from behind the door and tried to keep a straight face. Then he looked down at the miserable lump again and the consulting detective cracked up once again. John rolled his eyes and got up to check whether Anderson was okay.

John muttered, "Please don't let him have a heart attack."

Sherlock was now rolling on the floor, and stopped as soon as he saw John holding his phone.

"No you didn't," Sherlock gasped.

"Yes I did, help me get him out or I'll show everyone that Mr Sherlock Holmes is actually a dolt," John grinned. Sherlock reluctantly got up and lifted Anderson of the ground and set the chair upright again. Before John could carry the forensics police out the door, Sherlock quickly dumped some gifts onto the fainted man.

"Morning Lestrade," Sherlock said as he opened the door out of 221C.

~/~

John rolled his eyes when Sherlock sputtered and started laughing again. Lestrade and Donovan both paled at the sight.

"Yeah he's alright, let me just take Anderson to Mrs H."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow. Now that I look back... I find this a bit adorable.

Anyhow, have a happy reading! Pls review~ :D

Wow, haven't updated for over a whole freaking year. Sorry mates!


End file.
